The Minds Collision
by Ranma-the-great
Summary: Hey, I'm back with a RanmaShampoo fic, nothing lemon..... just actioncomedyromance(not for a while tho!)!
1. Default Chapter

The Minds Collision  
  
By Ranma_the_great  
  
Pairing: Ranma/Shampoo, Trunks/Kasumi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Dragon Ball Z  
  
Ranma_the_great: Hey people! Well, I thought it would be interesting to do a Fanfic where Trunks enters the Ranma 1/2 world... but not to his strongest abilities...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nerima, Japan:  
  
Soun was in the living room of the Tendou dojo sitting at the table waiting patiently. "Kasumi! Nibiki! Akane!" He happily convened for his three daughters.  
  
Kasumi conveying to her normal hobbies around the dojo, stopped sweeping Akane's rubble from her outbreak. She turned toward the origin of the summon of her sisters and herself. She walked toward the living room to see her sisters and father sitting at the table waiting for her. "I have news for you three," Soun announced in an upbeat tone.  
  
Kasumi sat down next to Nibiki and awaited this news. "My old friend is coming to Japan with his two sons," Soun went from anxious to serious. He cleared his throat and continued, "In that matter, two of you will marry the-,"  
  
Soun was cut off by a clamor of yelling outside the dojo. Kasumi stood up and walked toward the door to welcome the guests, natural reflexes for the kind hearted Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi opened the door to see three figures, dripping wet, standing in the rain. One was a panda that stood three meters high. An other was a man who stood two inches taller than Kasumi. He had shoulder length, parted down the middle, light purple hair. He wore a black tank top covered by a violet long sleeved vest that went to his abdomen. His long and loose pants tucked into his boots.  
  
The other was a girl. She had her hair tied back to a ponytail. She had a regular amber red martial arts shirt. Her pants where loose and to went to her shoes.  
  
Kasumi's eyes traced back to the young man. The man noticed that she was sizing him up. He blushed and looked to the side. Kasumi stopped and stared at him for a couple of moments then Soun appeared at her side. "Saotome?" Soun looked around then fainted.  
  
The panda walked in and behind it was another boy. He was about the same height as the young girl. He wore a bright purple shirt. He walked forward following the panda. "Hey Pops! Don't just waltz in there!" the girl scolded the panda. The panda ignored her and walked toward Soun.  
  
The young man and girl stood outside and looked at each other and bowed in unison. "Please, come in" Kasumi instinctively smiled and welcomed the strangers in. The girl walked in and helped the man that followed the panda in take Soun to the living room. The other man stood in the rain staring at Kasumi and still blushing.  
  
Kasumi blushed six shades of red, "Y-you c-can co-come in now," Kasumi stumbled. The man walked past Kasumi looking down. She stood frozen for several seconds, then closed the door and walked into the living room where the rest had gone into.  
  
The girl looked at Kasumi, "Can I get some hot water?" she asked quietly. Kasumi nodded to the strange request and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle of hot water on the stove that was going to be used for her cooking. She brought it out to the girl. "Thanks," she bowed and took the pot and sat down at the table.  
  
Soun woke up to see several different guests. Genma his old friend, two young boys, and a girl. "Saotome, I see you have arrived with your two boys...and a young girl," the girl flinched and gave a stare to Genma. Genma didn't seem to notice. "Soun, let me introduce my two boys," Genma said and the girl's stare got noticeably worse, "Pops," she simple said. Genma sweated and tried to ignore her.  
  
He pointed to the young man that had entered last, "He is Trunks, his 19" Genma said nonchalant. Then Soun looked at the other young boy. "So you must be Ranma my boy?" Soun said as he sized the boy up.  
  
The girl's stare became a glare, "Pops," the girl said gritting her teeth. Genma looked at her and sweated more. "I'm Ranma," the girl said. Soun looked at Ranma-chan and then to the young man. "Saotome, I thought you said Ranma was your son," the girl sighed and then pointed at the man, "He's Shampoo," the girl said.  
  
Soun ignored the girl and began to announce to the boys, "Here are your brides to choose from," he said while appearing behind his three daughters, "Kasumi, my oldest at 19, Nibiki at age 17, and my youngest daughter Akane who is 16," Soun said pointing to each daughter.  
  
The boy assumed to be Ranma-kun sweat dropped and pointed to himself, "Shampoo," the boy said silently. Soun laughed and turned to Genma who was sweating bullets from Ranma-chan's glare. Akane looked at the girl, "You wanna go spar while they catch up with each other," Akane asked while moving towards the training room. "I don't fight girls," the girl solemnly said. Akane stopped a moment, "Why not? You're a girl yourself," Akane questioned.  
  
Ranma-chan stood up and followed Akane into the training room. When both were standing in the middle of the room Akane got into a fighting stance. Ranma-chan just had her hands behind her back and waited for Akane.  
  
`Why isn't she in a stance? Oh well, her fault after I've pounded her,' Akane thought grinning. She lunged forward and made several punches and Ranma-chan just dodged. She went a little harder and Ranma-chan didn't even break a sweet.  
  
As Akane kicked it to full-burn power, Ranma-chan was still just dodging. "Why aren't you fighting!" Akane had managed to gasp while fighting at hard- core speed. "I told you, I don't fight girls," Ranma-chan responded and then grinned. "You can hit me! I don't care!" Akane yelled out as Ranma- chan jumped over her and side-kicked her stomach. Akane doubled-over and grabbed her stomach. "Heh! I win!" Ranma-chan bragged.  
  
Akane grunted in remorse as she got up. They walked into the living room to see what there parents where doing. Soun appeared in front of Ranma-chan. "Are you Ranma?" Soun asked with a questioning look. Ranma-chan popped his head back to gain distance from Soun's face. "That's what I said, heh," Ranma-chan said startled.  
  
Soun sat down and Kasumi took Ranma upstairs. "I'm sure you want a shower after that workout," Kasumi said while taking him upstairs to the bathroom. Akane was getting a drink of water.  
  
Ranma-chan had entered the bathroom and took off her clothes and sat them outside the door for Kasumi. Kasumi took the clothes and took them down the corridor and began to wash them.  
  
Akane had walked upstairs and threw off the top of her gi and entered the bathroom. She opened the door and saw a man taking a shower.  
  
Akane screamed and the man started to wave his hands in protest, "Its not what you think, honestly," he said putting on clothes. He tripped downstairs as Akane threw multiple projectiles, such as shoes. "Hey!!! Just wai-," he was cut off by a plate hitting him in the head.  
  
Akane had stumbled her shirt back on and came down stairs to beat on the stranger. "Akane clam down, it's just Ranma," Soun melancholy said while sipping tea with Genma.  
  
Akane glared at her father, "Yeah right! Ranma was girl, I'm not stupid!" Akane scolded. Nibiki appeared behind Ranma with two pots. "Allow me to demonstrate," she poured cold water onto Ranma. Ranma-kun turned to Ranma- chan. "Exhibit A, the curse of Jusenkyo turns Ranma-kun into Ranma-chan," she explained while Ranma-chan nodded. Nibiki poured hot water on Ranma- chan.  
  
Ranma-chan turned back to Ranma-kun, "Exhibit B, hot water turns him back to original Ranma-kun," Nibiki finished and poured water on `Shampoo'.  
  
`Shampoo' had turned into Shampoo-chan and now had purple hair instead of black. "Ni Hao," she said simply. Akane had a dazed look and just nodded. Akane turned to Trunks, "is he cursed too?" she said questioningly.  
  
Trunks nodded and then pulled out something from his coat, a bottle of waterproof lotion. "I used the last of it on the way here... in which it should wear off soon..." he said as Nibiki poured water over him turning him into a Puma (a large cat such as a lion).  
  
Ranma yelped and jumped up to the ceiling floorboard. Everyone laughed as he dropped down with his teeth chattering. "Wh-whats s-so funny g-guys," Ranma said stumbling.  
  
Soun stopped and looked at Trunks and Ranma, "Me and Genma have decided that Trunks should marry Kasumi and Ranma... Akane..." Soun said slowly moving away from Akane.  
  
Nibiki had changed Trunks back into his human form. He stared at Kasumi then blushed. Kasumi glanced at her fiancé and then looked at Soun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ranma: Heya People! Sorry to make this short.... Although it's a prologue... anyways... 


	2. Don't Ph34r The Reaper

Don't Ph34r The Reaper  
  
By Ranma_the_great  
  
Pairing: Ranma/Shampoo, Trunks/Kasumi  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Ranma 1/2 or Dragon Ball Z  
  
Ranma_the_great: This is a new thing compared to my other fics but, this is part romance, part comedy, part action, and a heck a lot of fun! So grab a drink, some food, and enjoy the ride!  
  
******************************************************  
  
China Flashback:  
  
Ranyu Yusaek stared down the path. He walked down as his senses focused on the shadows and its secrets. His eye's made red outlines of objects as he strode down the path. He saw several figures amongst him.  
  
He jumped and rolled forward as several shurikens flew into the air. He dodged the incoming shurikens. He rolled to his feet and turned to his first opponent. He grasped the hilt of his blade. Three figures jumped through the dawn and toward him. He sidestepped left and grabbed the nearest ninja's arm and lifted him off the ground and slammed him face first into a rock. He struck his blade into his neck, blood spurted onto the ground and on to his blade. Ranyu jumped away dodging more shurikens.  
  
He leaped for the next ninja. He jumped and hand-standed on his shoulders. He grasped his neck and spun. A thick snap sounded as he broke his opponent's neck. He jumped away and spun in the air spinning his blade vertically just missing the last ninja by a hair.  
  
Ranyu thrusted his blade toward his target, unlike the others who were quick to die, this one was skilled. The enemy spun and kicked Ranyu between the third and fourth ribs. He tumbled back stomaching the pain and threw a shuriken into his opponent's leg. He rolled to his feet and lunged forward.  
  
Ranyu kicked his opponent on the side of his head and he stumbled down and Ranyu stabbed him in the lungs through the back, more blood spurred out as a fountain of the cool red liquid. He pulled his blade out of the ninja's back and spun it to get the blood off it. He sheathed his sword upon its sheath off his right shoulder.  
  
He walked upon the path through dense fog. He peered through the patches of white to see another figure approach. He stayed his course as he folded his arms. His slow nonchalant walk steadied to a halt as the figure approached closer.  
  
The figure was a man in his twenty's maybe thirties. He was five feet from Ranyu when he stopped and bowed, *"Greetings sir. Welcome to magic training grounds called Jusenkyou, "* the guide half-smiled. The guide glanced a questioning look at Ranyu as he bowed. *"I come here to trai-"* Ranyu said as he was cut off by the guide's glance at Ranyu's blade.  
  
Ranyu looked over his shoulder at his blade. The guide inched closer, *"Is that the Mursame? "* the guide gasped. Ranyu took the blade and unsheathed it. He flipped it to were the handle was up. He elongated his arm and presented the blade for show to the dumbfounded guide.  
  
The guide grasped the Mursame. He examined it, and gave it back to Ranyu. Ranyu took his legendary blade back and placed it back in its sheathe. Ranyu continued his slow stride and the guide followed him and Ranyu listened intently to the guide's instructions and warnings. They stopped near the guide's hut.  
  
Ranyu glanced past his shoulder to the guide, *"Thank you for your assistance, "* he turned his head and focused on the pools and poles, *"I'll be on my way, and if I happen to fall into anything...I'll be fine, "* he murmured to the guide.  
  
The guide nodded and walked into his hut. Ranyu strode forward and stopped at the foot of the `first' of the pools of Jusenkyou. A cool breeze blew into his face. Jusenkyou consisted of many pools that have poles extending above them.  
  
He sprang onto the nearest pole. He held his balance and his stance. He closed his eyes and fell into semi-consciousness.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Ranyu awakened and tipped his balance slightly. He heard people approaching. Several second's later the flustered guide was warning two people about Jusenkyou but the absent minded pair were too into their conversation.  
  
Ranyu peered over his shoulder to see two people in full gi. One was an older man in his late thirties. The other still in his teenage years. The old man wore glasses and cap over his head. But the teen that had his hair back to a ponytail that reached his shoulders.  
  
He heard two names. The older man was Genma, and the teen was Ranma. Ranyu shifted and concentrated on his training. "Let's go pop's, I need a good workout," Ranma provoked his father. "Sure boy, be ready," Genma enthusiastically said while staring at the ninja who was perfectly still.  
  
Genma noticed his black tight suit and many accessories on the ninja. The ninja's smooth black outline's showed his muscular buff. The hilt of the ninja's blade gleamed an iridescent hue. A log spontaneously launched into the air. The ninja leaped effortlessly through the air. He seemed as a blue blur as he floated through the air with his blade brandished.  
  
He spun vertically and landed perfectly balance on another pole. Genma watched the log fall to the ground. Time slowed as the ninja sheathed his sword as it went all the way in with a rasping click, then the log split into fourths. He stood upright in a silent pose with his arms folded and eyes closed.  
  
Genma shrugged in disbelief as he hopped onto a pole, "C'mon boy, lets go," he impatiently taunted. Ranma leaped onto a parallel pole, "Yeah whatever pops, it's your move," Ranma bluffed and smirked. He laughed bitterly, "NOT!" he remarked.  
  
Ranma lunged for Genma and caught him off guard. Genma fell into one of the many pools. Several seconds ticked by and finally a huge panda emerged and dropkicked the confused Ranma forcing him back toward Ranyu. Ranyu leaped forward...to nothing but Ranma. He hit Ranma then they both fell straight down. They both fell slowly into a pool. Before they hit the surface of the surging water, Ranma gave an apologetic look at Ranyu as they hit the water with a gigantic splash.  
  
Less then milliseconds of the impact, Ranyu leaped out of the water like a scared fish. She landed on a pole. Ranyu examined the differences, he looked down and his chest bulged out. Ranyu's heart dropped below his lungs as he gulped. `Darn it! What am I going to do!' He panicked in his thoughts.  
  
Ranma-chan emerged above the waters surface. She grasped for breath. Her gaze meet Ranyu-chan's glare. Ranma-chan gawked, "Hey! I thoug- what's wrong with my voice? I sound like a g- OH HECK NOOO!!!" Ranma whined and glanced down.  
  
Ranma noticed that her and the ninja were now girls... Ranma stared into the ninja's flaring eyes and nervously pointed toward Genma, "He did it!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Trunks meandered down the path. The cold path through the forest had an uninviting feel. The tree's beckoned toward him. `I knew going to Jusenkyou was a bad idea, but nooooo, pops decided to goooo' Trunks complained in his thoughts. Trunks' blood started to feel cold. He shivered and shook of the feeling.  
  
Trunks peered through the veiled fog. He trudged on and stumbled forward on a rock. He closed his eyes and stopped the fall by putting his hands on the ground. He opened his and stood up. The fog was gone, along with the forest. He scanned the area and noticed a path to his right. Trunks looked around the area he was in. The area was just dirt and rocks. His heart dropped as he felt the shadows cover him. Trunks forward and saw the peak of a hill. Trunks cautiously walked the path and came to a peak of the hill. He scanned the valley below. "What the Heck is going on," Trunks thought aloud.  
  
The land consisted of scattered pools with poles towering above them. Trunks nodded, "Jusenkyou," he mumbled and slid downhill. He hit the bottom and saw four figures talking amongst themselves. Two girls, a man.... And from the distance may have obscured his vision but, a panda. He walked to the group as the man turned.  
  
One of the girls turned to see him approaching. She turned and moaned, he cocked a brow and shrugged it off. He looked at what seemed to be a female shinobi. She contained a blade on her back that contracted an odd aura around it... it seemed familiar.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you people but, is this Jusenkyou?" Trunks questioned the group as he finally reached them. The girl looked at him and mumbled, "Hey Trunks, welcome to the party," she rubbed her temples. Trunks shifted uncomfortably as if the girl knew him. "How do y-," he was cut of mid- syllable, "It's me Trunks," she said irritable. Trunks staggered at the voice, it reminded him of his brother, Ranma.  
  
She looked at him again and nodded, "Yes Trunks... its Ranma..." she lowered her head into her hands. "Ranma?" Trunks repeated and looked intently into her face. A huge smile appeared as he let out a bellowing laugh. Ranma came behind Trunks and hit him in the back of his head and Trunks stopped laughing and gained a serious face. "Right, sorry," he apologetically said.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment and snapped his fingers, `one of the many curses of Jusenkyou,' he figured out the panda and Ranma. He stared diligently at the panda and leaned his head back in surprise, "Pops?" he said shocked. The panda lifted a sign, "No duh boy," it read. Trunks laughed and grabbed the panda in a headlock, "I always thought of you as a panda," he mocked his father as the panda glared.  
  
He looked at the ninja for a second and released the panda. Trunks grasped his blade and jumped back. The shinobi's face cloth folded which probably meant she was smiling, "Trunks," she breathed as she just remembered him. "You remind me of a ninja I met, Ranyu Yusaek," Trunks grumbled and doubled over to the floor and laughed to the tears.  
  
Ranyu smacked her head and let out a long sigh, "Trunks, would you mind?" Ranyu moaned irritated. Trunks sat up clutching his stomach. He managed to stop laughing and stand up, "Heh, sorry man, err woman," he chuckled as Ranyu kicked Trunks leg into his other one, hence tripping him.  
  
Trunks fell slowly but was caught by Ranyu-chan. Ranyu grabbed Trunks by the collar of his jacket. Trunks looked at Ranyu's face, and saw something in his face, vengeance. Trunks gulped and saw a grin indenture at Ranyu's mouth. Ranyu swung Trunks and flung him into the air and towards the cursed pools. Trunks shrieked then cut off when he hit middle land part in between two pools.  
  
Trunks stood up and pointed at Ranyu and let out a triumphant laugh, "HA! You couldn't get me cur-," he was cut off again by a rock hitting him in the face and he fell back into a pool. Moments passed and a puma emerged out of the water. Trunks, which is now cursed as a puma, jumped onto land. He looked at the Ranyu and Ranma, who were now on the floor laughing to the tears at the drenched puma now known as his cursed form.  
  
He growled and walked back to the group. "Hot water reverse curse, but when struck with cold water, cursed form you turn into," the guide informed. Everyone looked at the guide then to his house. The guide shook his head, "No hot water here," he informed the now depressed group.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Shampoo stomped down the path leading to Jusenkyou. `Make a fool of Shampoo will they... I'll show them!' Shampoo thought angrily. Shampoo found her way down the path and to see the guide with a group of people.  
  
She slipped past the group and to the cursed pools. She looked around and spotted a pool that gave had an enticing feeling to it, as if she was to engage that one. She trudged past the pools, sure to be careful not to fall into one. She reached the foot of the pool, `I can't believe this is a punishment' she thought to herself.  
  
A cool breeze emitted and made Shampoo's hair fly into her face. She pulled her hair back and grumbled. Just as she was about to jump in one of the people in the group shouted to her, "You know these pools are cursed!" the man had shouted.  
  
Shampoo cursed herself for waiting she turned around to face the shouter, "Shampoo have disgrace to be cursed," she said ashamed. The man sighed and turned back to his conversation. Shampoo turned to the pool and took a breath. She closed her eyes and hopped into the pool.  
  
Shampoo opened her eyes, as if it was her first time. She felt her blood rise as she felt a presence was by her. She turned to see a man in the water by her. The man's face was pale and he seemed... sad. Shampoo felt a moment of pity. He elongated an arm to Shampoo and Shampoo froze. Shampoo's heart dropped and instincts told her to get out of there. She gagged and grasped her neck. She fluttered to the surface and gasped for air as she surfaced.  
  
She looked up to see a female shinobi there with a welcoming arm. Shampoo was still in shock. She stared longingly at the arm just as the girl spoke, "Welcome to the cursed club," she joked. Shampoo returned the welcoming arm with hers and grabbed her arm and she was pulled up.  
  
Shampoo conveyed to look at her cursed form. She felt no different, until she looked down. She placed her hands on her chest, which was now flat. Shampoo felt odd. The answer popped in her head suddenly and she stood shocked. She shrugged off the feeling and began to walk with the ninja to the group of newly cursed people.  
  
She laughed and felt kind, "Shampoo take you to Amazon village, tournament held soon," she said with a side of cheer in her semi-deep voice. The group looked at each other confused then they all seemed to shrug in unison.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Nibiki looked confused at the group, "So... where's Ranyu? Didn't he come with you guys?" she questioned as the Saotome's looked amongst themselves. "He went back to his network of ninja's to report his findings," Ranma spoke up.  
  
Genma looked at Ranma, "He seemed to like us so I guess he'll come to find us," Genma said as if nothing happened. Ranma shrugged and let out a sigh.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ranma-Saotome_the_great: Well, I guess I'm done now... sorry again for the shortness eh heh. But, I thought this was excellent. So I hope you enjoy this Fanfic! 


End file.
